


Rainy Day Company

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: On a rainy day, Lisanna notices Juvia sitting by herself.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Rainy Day Company

Lisanna bolted for the guild as the dark clouds overhead opened up and began to pour. She silently berated herself for her forgetfulness - her umbrella remaining back at the dorms, where she'd left it right next to the door. By the time she reached the safety of the guild's doors, the wind had picked up leaving her soaked clear through to her skin and her hair plastered to her face and neck.

The guild, thankfully, was warm and well-lit. Mirajane waved a hello to her sister before going back to serving the other members of the guild that had made the trek in - some looking nearly as bedraggled as Lisanna herself.

Of in a corner, Lisanna spotted Juvia sitting by herself, staring out the window at the driving rain. The sight of it made Lisanna smile. The Juvia from Edolas had loved the rain deeply and had delighted in watching it and wandering around in it. It was one of the only times that Juvia had smiled freely and without reservation.

But... there was something wrong, now. It took Lisanna a moment to place it, but then it hit her.

 _This_ Juvia... wasn't smiling. In fact, the longer Lisanna watched her, the more in pain she thought Juvia looked. Her brow was furrowed, and her eyes were unblinking. The muscles in her jaw were clenched as was her hands on the table.

Of course. It hit Lisanna at the strangest times, the knowledge that the two Juvia's were entirely different people. This one wasn't like the one she knew. They looked so similar, and sometimes acted the same, so it was easy to forget that fact.

Lisanna approached the bar, her sister giving her a sympathetic look at her drenched state. "Hey, Mira," Lisanna greeted her. "Can I get... actually, what would you recommend that's warm?"

Mirajane let out a giggle. "I would say either warm milk with honey or cinnamon or hot cocoa with marshmallows. Which would you like?"

She considered it for a moment. "Can I have one of each?"

That seemed to intrigue Mirajane, but her sister let it pass without a word. "Sure thing. It'll just be a moment."

When the drinks were ready, Lisanna thanked her and picked them up.

Then went and sat with Juvia, offering her the drinks and a little rainy day company.


End file.
